Saunders Global Security
Saunders Global Security (SGS) is a private military faction and the main enemy faction in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. They aid Edward Page in his global terrorist attacks along with their leader, Everett Saunders. Background Saunders Global Security is an international private military faction. There are soldiers from all origins, such as Americans, Europeans and Africans. Little is known about SGS's activity before Modern Combat 4, but they have apparently helped KPR troops cross the Mexican border and have taken over the Russian drone fleet in Moldova and attacked Moscow and other major cities as mentioned in the first cutscene in the mission Unified Terror. Known members *Everett Saunders - Founder and leader of the SGS. Presumed KIA during the mission Terminus, but was saying at the end of the campaign that the world will soon know "the true meaning of terror". *Edward Page - Page used the SGS as his fore front for kidnapping the president, it was discovered in Terminus that many of the SGS soldiers were just Unified Citizen soldiers disguised. Arsenal The SGS are heavily armed. They possess most of the weapons found in the campaign and have one known military base, located in South Africa. Assault rifles *SOCAR-S A1 *UFIA PSD-2 *KR-200 *Charbtek-28 Shotguns *CTK-1410 *Volkhov-12 *R780 Sniper rifles *E24 SASR Handguns *Schoc 33 *Black Mamba Submachine guns *OPS65 Launchers *CTK-88 Crumplor Vehicles *Transport helicopters *Attack helicopters *APCs *Tanks *Anti-air Batteries *Post vans Equipment SGS soldiers typically wear advanced combat suits similiar to those of the US army. They also wear more civilian-like clothes during the campaign in Barcelona giving them a look similiar to a militia. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour ]] SGS first appears in the first mission, Red Summit. They were hired for security of the C3 conference in Hawaii, but once it began, kidnapped the US President Burke. Before this crisis, they launched a heavy terrorist strike in Seattle, by helping Page and Saunders detonate explosives in the WCI building. After the explosives went out, the building was heavily damaged and destroyed nearby buildings as well. They soon began fighting AFTER members which whom one of them was Anderson. They showed heavy resistence even taking AFTER hostages in the ruined police station. Even though their large numbers and heavy weaponry, AFTER were able to push them to a tunnel and even interrogated one of it's members. They eventually retreated from Seattle. In 42 hours, they invaded the C3 conference with the help of Edward Page, managed to kidnap President Burke. The US army inflicted heavy casualties on the SGS but still, they couldn't save the president due to Page using him as a human shield. They jammed the local radio signals and successfully left the battlefield. in Barcelona]] Soon after Burke's kidnapping, the SGS, along with Saunders, invaded Barcelona's city hall, probably with the intention of taking control of it's drone fleet. A city-wide evacuation was ordered by the Spanish authorities with Phantom unit arriving at the scene to locate and capture Saunders. Heavy fighting between the SGS and Phantom unit commenced through the city, and eventually the unit managed to track Saunders at the city hall. However, Saunders escaped and a massive chase through the city began, with Phantom unit pinning Saunders at the Barcelona train station. Saunders was then thrown off a stairway by Joel Blake, assuming he was dead the unit left Barcelona and headed towards the SGS base in South Africa. Their fate after Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour is unknown. They most likely merged with Gilman Security hence he is the leader of it. Gallery Soldier in C3.jpg|SGS soldier during the C3 invasion. us.jpg|US army invading the SGS base in South Africa. Screen-Shot-2012-09-25-at-1.44.22-PM-580x319.png|SGS soldiers fighting Phantom Unit in Barcelona. Modern-Combat-4-Zero-Hour-Mission-Dialogue.png|SGS soldiers having a conversation at the start of Unified Terror. Saunders and a soldier.png|An SGS soldier alongside his leader, Everett Saunders. Seattle SGS soldier.jpg|An SGS soldier in Seattle. SGS Militia Soldier MC4.png|South African SGS Soldier as seen in-game. SGS Militia Soldier 2.png|SGS Militia soldier during the attack on Hawaii. SGSMELEE HAWAII.PNG|SGS Soldier attacking Blake in Hawaii. SGS SEATTLE.PNG|SGS Soldier bringing out his knife to attack Anderson in Seattle. MC4 SGS Quicktime Mission6 censored.png|SGS Soldier about to attack Blake in Spain. SGS soldier multiplayer schoc.png|An SGS soldier in multiplayer. Other SGS soldiers.jpg|SGS soldier in Spain/South Africa concept art. SGS soldier.jpg|SGS soldier concept art. See also Trivia *Their announcer in multiplayer is Edward Page. *SGS did not appear nor were mentioned in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. However, during the mission Unified Terror in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, SGS soldiers talk about how they assisted the KPR Alliance in crossing the Mexican border to invade the USA, which would occur right before the start of Modern Combat 3's campaign. *The SGS logo can be purchased in Modern Combat Versus as an emblem. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Factions Category:Factions